


A Pure Heart

by rpgfairy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blind Character, Chant of Light, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Mages and Templars, Other, Possession, Sebastian Vael in the Chantry, Tevinter Imperium, The Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfairy/pseuds/rpgfairy
Summary: Mia, a Tevinter mage, shows up at the Starkhaven Chantry where the handsome Prince of Starkhaven, Sebastian meets her.  Can he see past his mistrust to find a like mind soul or shall Mia's dark past push the prince away.





	A Pure Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Character sheet and background info on Mia can be found here http://tinyurl.com/MiaThillet

Days turned into weeks since Mia and her party had managed to make it through the Hundred Pillars and into Starkhaven. They had not planned to stay longer than a day or two rest and recover but her companions, Yuck and Muck, the twin rogue elves, managed to find freelance work. Mia really didn't like for them to go off without her but they insisted that the clients only wanted them and it required stealth which unfortunately was not Mia's strong point being unable to see where she was going made it hard to be sneaky.

This morning Mia found herself drawn to visit the chantry garden once more. As she passed the gates the air filled with the Benediction of the sisters and the sweet smell of the flowers that grew there. She slides the staff across the ground slowly as she made her way to the bench that she had regularly used since she had started to visit on daily bases. She listens softly as the sister spoke the chant, their words touched her as brought soft smiles upon her lips. The peace of the garden was broken as the bells rang calling the sisters back into the building.

Mia soon could felt that she was alone as the benedictions were replaced by the silents of nature. She could feel the warmth of the sun against her tan skin. Her hands resting her staff upon her lap as she turned her face skyward. She inhaled deeply as she decided to let out what she felt deep, the sound started slow and soon grew to fill the emptiness of the garden. She felt the canticle of transfigurations fall from her lips. Her voice was lyrical, soft and pure. The canticle was music to the soul. It was not perfect but it came from the heart.

_“Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him._   
_Foul and corrupt are they_   
_Who have taken His gift_   
_And turned it against His children._   
_They shall be name Maleficar_   
_They shall find no rest in this world or beyond”_

On the other side of the courtyard out stepped the roguish prince of Starkhaven. Sebastian turned to thank the sister that had been with him but as she shut the door as he noticed the soft voice upon the wind. He strides through the courtyard to the garden to see where the lovely voice was coming from. To his surprise, he found voice belonged to not a sister but a mysterious woman in a dark cloak. His piercing blue eyes scanned over as it landed on the staff that was so boldly laid across her lap. He felt a bit anger seeing this mage so boldly sit in the chantry. True the inquisition called for the mages to be free but still, this was not something he would expect. But even though her boldness her voice was so pure and clean he could tell it was coming from the heart. He moved in front of her studying her face. Her eyes closed softly, her long dark brown long cascading out of the hood the covered her head. He was surprised that she had not looked up at him.

“M'lady?” He hated to stop the lovely song of the chant she was repeating.

Mia's heart jumped into her throat as she stopped signing and jumping just slightly. “Oh, Maker I sorry I though I was alone.” Sebastian was taken back that voice there was no mistaken the accent was Tevinter. His eyes scanned over her once more noticing the Imperial Chantry symbol that graced the latch of her cloak. A mage from Tevinter here in the chantry this worried him even more. “You're from Tevinter isn't it against rules to set foot in the Divines chantry. “

Mia's heart sank believing she was not welcome there. “I am sorry I didn't know I was not welcome. I only came to hear the chant. It's so lovely I wanted to hear more tales from the Andrastian chantry.” She carefully put the staff upon the ground as she pulled herself to her feet. “Forgive me I meant no harm.” This lovely creature in front of him was so surprising he had not expected such genuine response.

“No, I am sorry you may stay if you like. “ He was starting to notice that she had not opened her eyes the whole time she had talked to him. It was obvious there was something wrong with her. “We are all Andraste's children.” He reached over touching her hand softly. “I should not stop anyone who wishes to learn of her blessings. Perhaps I may be able to help you.”   
Her lips softly raised into a kind smile. “Thank you, I would like to learn more if I can.” She sat back down feeling the gentle yet callous hand upon her.

He moved to set beside her “My name is Sebastian” Mia smiled gently. “Mia.” He nods “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mia. So you want to learn the word of Andraste .".

She moved her hand softly as she grips his hand wishes slight excitement. “Yes, please. It's so different from the Imperial chant. It speaks to my heart. “ She reached to carefully put her hand over her heart.

Sebastian's face brightens up as nothing would bring him more joy. “Very well then where shall we start...”

The day went on as the two sat talking of Maker and Andraste. Her understand of Imperial Chantry and her eagerness to learn about the Andrastian Chantry intrigued him in a way he never expected. It was as if time stood still, it wasn't until then shadow grew long and the light started to fade.

“Oh Maker. Where has the time gone?” Sebastian said as he raised from her side. A frown moved across her lips as she felt him leave her side.

Sebastian turned to the lovely mage as he bowed low to her. “May I escort you to where you are staying.” She could sense his hand before her as she carefully raised her hand taking his. She could feel his strong warm hand in case hers. She slowly felt the tug that brought her to her feet. He moved to link her arm around his as he turned to lead her out of the garden. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story I know its on the short side. There will be more to come if people enjoy it. Its been 20 years since I wrote my last fanfic and look forward to writing more. I look forward to the feedback.


End file.
